Zyphermon's Revenge
by polargatomon
Summary: Arukennymon's creater takes revenge because of the loss of Blackwargreymon.
1. The First Ambush

  


Created by PolarGatomon

# Chapter One: The First Ambush

The Digidestend stared at Blackwargreymon as he flew away into the starlit night. But they weren't the only ones watching the depressing moment. Blackwargreymon's creators were hunched in bushes staring at the sky.

"You idiot! Why did your stupid car have to break down now???" Arukennymon shouted at a cowering Mummymon.

"I-I-I didn't know the engine was busted!" Mummymon replied. Arukennymon growled. "The master will NOT be pleased that are Killer "Digimon" has run away."

********************************************************

A Digimon called Zyphermon sat at a huge black throne. He looked like a Myotismon with black skin, bigger teeth, and a patch over on eye. 

"Sir, you have an incoming transmission from… Arukennymon," The computer in front of him said. 

"Send it through, lets see what bad news she has to report to me this time," Zyphermon said, sighing.

" H-h-hi boss, um-" Arukennymon started.

" What seems to be the problem here?" Zyphermon growled.

" Blackwargreymon ran away!" Arukennymon cried.

"WHAT??" Zyphermon screamed in rage.

"Well, you see-" Arukennymon began. Zyphermon turned the computer off and closed his eyes. He just sat there, thinking for a moment, and then signaled with his hands to a group of Digimon wearing badges on long cloaks that said, The Dark Force.

"Later… Much later you will fight the Digidestend. Now, you are the only ones I can rely on after Arukennymon failed… Go. I will see to it that you will rule the Digital World… After the Digidestind, The Digimon Bandits, and Dovemon are defeated. I will send my best soldiers, the Psimon, to help you," said Zyphermon. A black box of light appeared in front of them. "Here is where you will hide," Zyphermon said. The Dark Force slipped through the barrier of dark light and disappeared. 

*************************************************************

Gatomon yawned and stretched.She looked up at the sun, remembering the night before. She got up and saw that the others were still asleep. She wandered away from the camp. An early morning mist swirled around her and she meowed softly. A buzzing noise came from a tree behind her. _What could that be? _She cocked her head to one side and went over to the tree.

"Hello! Who's there?" she shouted. Just then the tree exploded and twenty-three black Digimon with claws that looked like a lobster's shot out of it and started chasing Gatomon. She ran back to camp. "Guys, wake up! We have trouble!" Gatomon shouted.

The Digidestined woke up.

"What is it?" TK shouted. He found out soon enough. Then, the digivolving began. 


	2. The Dark Force

Chapter Two: The Dark Force

Stingmon swooped in for the kill. 

"Spinning Spiking Strike!" The Psimon exploded. 

"Great job!" Davis yelled up to Ken. 

"Thanks, but I don't think it's the last one of those little annoying pests were gonna have to fight today," he said back.Davis, Ken, and the other Digidestends prepared themselves for battle as twenty more Psimon zoomed in towards them.Davis' Digimon, Magnamon let out a roar. "Magna Destroyer!" Magnamon's fist light up with white light and he punched the next Psimon. 

"Golden Noose!" Pegasusmon and Nefertimon, TK and Kari's Digimon used one of their attacks. A giant ring of light surrounded the nineteen other Psimon so they couldn't move. 

"Blast Rings!" shouted Aquilamon, Yolei's Digimon. A stream of red rings streamed out of his mouth. The Blast Rings hit the constricted Digimon and they disintegrated. The Digidestend's Digimon retreated with triumph. 

"Now what?" Ken asked. "Whoever sent those Psimon after us obviously doesn't want us here so we have to find out who and were he is and we haven't got the slightest idea of were to start." A flash of light shot up from the ground and a small, old man with a ponytail appeared.

"I can easily answer that question my young friend," he said.

"Gennai!" Kari shouted. "Boy am I glad to see you!"

"A new evil army has come to take over the DigiWorld," Gennai said. "They are more powerful than any enemy you have battled yet. They call themselves The Dark Force. But don't ask me were they're hiding, I don't know."

Gennai's transmission ended.

"We still don't know were to go," Cody said. At that moment, a box of black light appeared in front of them.

"What is that thing?" TK asked. Davis reached out his hand and touched the box. His fingers slipped right through.

"It's some sort of barrier," said Yolei.

"Come on, let's go through," Davis said. At the other side of the barrier a long ramp stretched forward. The ramp ended in an arched entranceway. The six kids ran past the arch and into an enormous cave filled with water. The only place to stand was a long, narrow, bridge over the lake.All of a sudden, a rumbling sound filled the cave. A Digimon that looked like a violet seal with a neon yellow horn in the shape of a lightning bolt burst from the lake.

"I am Crescentmon, lowest ranking member of the Dark Force. But that doesn't mean you can beat me," the thing said. 


End file.
